Diamonds (1999 film)
| music = Joel Goldsmith | cinematography = Paul Elliott | editing = Carroll Timothy O'Meara David L. Bertman | distributor = Miramax Films | released = | runtime = 91 minutes | country = | language = English | budget = | gross = }} Diamonds is a 1999 American comedy film directed by John Mallory Asher and written by Allan Aaron Katz. The film stars Kirk Douglas, Dan Aykroyd, Lauren Bacall, Jenny McCarthy, and Corbin Allred. Several clips from Douglas' 1949 film Champion are used to illustrate his character's career as a boxer. Plot An elderly man and his estranged son search for treasure and try to repair their relationship in this bittersweet comedy. Harry Agensky (Kirk Douglas) is a one-time welterweight boxing champion who lives in Canada with his son Moses (Kurt Fuller). Harry's other son, Lance (Dan Aykroyd), feels that his father never really cared about his dreams and ambitions, and now Lance has little affection for his Dad. However, Lance's relationship with his teenage son Michael (Corbin Allred) is not faring much better. Lonely since the death of his wife and infirm due to a stroke, Harry wants to retire to a ranch in Northern Canada, but he can't afford the property. Lance invites Harry along for a skiing trip with Michael; Harry agrees, but at the last minute he talks them into going to Nevada instead. Harry claims he threw a fight years ago and was paid off in a cache of diamonds that he hid somewhere in Reno; if he can find the gems, he'll be able to buy the ranch. Lance is dubious, but he gives in to Harry's determination and the three head for Nevada, hoping to find the diamonds. On the way there, the men visit a local brothel run by madame Sin-Dee (Lauren Bacall), when Harry convinces the group, so that he can have sex for the first time in eight years.18-year-old grandson Michael gets his Dad to let him join so that he can lose his virginity. Following their quest for the hidden diamonds, both father and son learn a lesson about reconciliation and the price of growing older. Cast *Kirk Douglas as Harry Agensky *Dan Aykroyd as Lance Agensky *Corbin Allred as Michael Agensky *Lauren Bacall as Sin-Dee *Kurt Fuller as Moses Agensky *Jenny McCarthy as Sugar *Mariah O'Brien as Tiffany *June Chadwick as Roseanne Agensky *Lee Tergesen as Border Guard *Val Bisiglio as Tarzan *Allan Aaron Katz as Mugger *Roy Conrad as Pit Boss *John Landis as Gambler *Joyce Bulifant as June *Liz Gandara as Roxanne Production Lauren Bacall appears as a madam in a Nevada brothel, marking her first appearance onscreen with Douglas since Young Man with a Horn in 1950. According to the closing credits, the film was shot on location in Reno, Nevada. Lance's car that takes them along their travels is a 1962 Ford Galaxie Sunliner convertible. External links * * Category:1999 films Category:1990s comedy films Category:Film scores by Joel Goldsmith Category:Films about old age Category:Films about virginity Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films shot in Nevada Category:Films shot at Pinewood Studios